1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image display systems, and more particularly to an image display system which can display an image on a large screen in a three-dimensional manner.
Recently, systems have been proposed which can provide images with real life presence by displaying images in a three-dimensional manner. Such three-dimensional image display systems are used in amusement parks or the like, and provide images with real life presence to a large number of observers.
In this type of three-dimensional image display system, images are superimposed on the actual object to realize the effect of real life presence with respect to the large number of observers.
There are demands to provide images with real life presence by using the three-dimensional image display system described above in concert halls and stadiums, so as to display three-dimensional images of events performed in another concert hall or stadium. Because the field of view is wide and the set up conditions of equipments are limited in the concert hall or stadium, there are demands to realize a system which can provide a sufficient real life presence using a relatively simple construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The IMAX dome theater is an example of the conventional three-dimensional image display system of the type described above. According to this three-dimensional image display system, images observed from a plurality of directions are subjected to polarization display on a large screen. The displayed three-dimensional image is viewed by each viewer who wears equipment such as polarization glasses.
On the other hand, a three-dimensional image display system has been proposed which arranges a lenticular lens or the like on the surface of a two-dimensional display. According to this three-dimensional image display system, a three-dimensional image is displayed by changing the emission direction for each of the images from a plurality of directions.
However, according to the conventional three-dimensional image display system which displays the three-dimensional image on the large screen, each viewer must wear special equipment to see the three-dimensional image, and there were problems in that the arrangement is complex and it is troublesome for the viewers to wear the special equipment.
On the other hand, according to the conventional three-dimensional image display system which arranges the lenticular lens on the two-dimensional display, a large two-dimensional display and a large lenticular lens are required if a large screen is to be realized. As a result, there were problems in that the system is expensive and unsuited for large display systems.